Moonlit Shadows
by o0oadrienneo0o
Summary: That person who has lived in captivity, she will finally be freed. But at what cost? Rating will change with time. Expect the plot to become much more complicated, with a lot of confusing time and dimension travel.


**A/N (author's note): Hiiii~ kay guys, this is my first fanfic evr! im sooooo excited to share this with you all! ;)**

**I've been such a huge twilighter for so long & always wanted to rite a fic bout them! (dont worry i have wayyy better grammar in the actual fic)**

**CELESTE IS MY OC! DO NOT STEAL!**

**Oh, and before we start.. TEAM EDDY FTW! 3**

* * *

Today was a rare day in Forks, Washington. The sun was shining brightly, and I could practically see the heat waves shimmering in the daytime sky. It's a special morning, and I was glad that this would be the day I made my first appearance.

Appearance where, you ask?

At Forks High School, or course! I've mostly been homeschooled my entire life, with the exception of last year- really, I'm not sure if I've yet conformed to school life. I'm a bit unsure at what to usually say to other kids my age, and I'm not very "in" with the current trends. People always laugh at me when they say who my favourite singer is, and I reply, "Avril Lavigne". They always tell me that she's creepy and gross, but I love her.

Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Celeste "Sapphire" Opal (isn't this one so old fashioned?) Mizar Melody. I know what you're thinking - why is my name so long? Well you see, the words "Celeste" and "Mizar" was chosen by me, because I'm really into astronomy. I'm kind of a nerd in that way, but all my friends insist that I'm smart, but not that geeky. I trust my friends a lot, because I've been an orphan my entire life (my dad died before I was born in a hunting accident, and my mom died in childbirth). I get a little upset sometimes when I see my friends having fun with their parents, so I always have to remind myself that I barely knew them in the first place. Hopefully, I'll be able to see them sometime while living here. (So my name is actually Opal Melody, for anyone that cares)

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was already 7:00! Oh shit! I wasn't going to be late for my first day of school! Scurrying about and eventually tearing apart my entire wardrobe, I finally find what I was looking for. Quickly slipping into a lightly colored purple (a kind of lavender, really, though it's hard to describe) tank top with white suspenders (with a small teddy bear that I'd won from an arcade hanging the left buckle), I casually took my mug of coffee and gave a sip. As for the bottoms, I wore really bright white circular skirt .I'm not really curvy anywhere (but I have decent sized boobs), and they say that I'm so thin... a bit too much, in fact. I'm still around average weight though, and my friends say that I'm kinda pretty (don't believe them...). I flipped my honey brown hair out of my shirt and over my back, then studied myself carefully in the mirror. The hair reached about the mid chest range; I was thinking about braiding it into a french bun, but keeping the full length of my hair helped to emphasize my bright gold eyes, which had just a hint of green. A big purple highlight was on the right side of my head. I didn't like it much, since it made me stand out a lot... and believe me, this highlight was (unfortunately) all natural. I wore long stockings that reached my mid-thigh, and the most expensive white leather shoes I had. A big sandwich was on the kitchen table, and I gobbled it down right away. I'm a bit of a big eater, but it's usually not very noticeable. I feel bad for whoever invites me out for dinner! (haha)

Having satiated my hunger, I grabbed my backpack and gave myself a once-over. Ready to go, I shut the door behind me.

* * *

"Opal! Are you ready for school?"

Ew. I could clearly hear Mrs. Dawson's cranky, annoying voice. Agatha Dawson is hands down the most annoying woman you could ever hope to meet. She's kind of a stalker - every morning when I walk down my front steps to school, she always calls after me. I don't need a mom, and never have. I feel like I can take care of myself just fine, so I get really pissed off when someone is all "motherly" to me. Ignoring the old hag, I walk quickly over to the front of the school, where all the students were standing around. One who quickly caught my eye was a native-american teen who looked like he was old enough to be in college. He was riding this awesome black suspended motorcycle... shirtless. His muscles were huge, and he was a total hunk.

"Oh! I see you've already noticed Jacob Black! Too bad though, because he doesn't actually go to school here."

I heard a perky voice behind me, and immediately turned to see who it was. An average-height girl with blue eyes and dark brown hair was behind me. She had a smile on her face, which I didn't really trust. After living through some of the things I have, I didn't trust _anyone. _

"My name is Jessica!" The girl cheered, as she extended her hand towards me. I hesitated for a moment, then reached out to take her extremely sweaty palm in my hands. I forced a smile, and replied, "Celeste." I didn't want to have to talk to this girl any more than I have to. I she had opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"Look, it was nice meeting you and all, but it's my first day, and I have to get my schedule before classes start, so...bye." I left without waiting for her reply.

I entered the boring looking office, and was hit by an overwhelming smell of coffee. I could hear a faint ringing of the phone somewhere, a printer going off the hook, probably printing like 50 pages a minute. These noises really bother my really sensitive ears... for some reason, I hear a lot of things that other people never do. I walked up to the front desk and cleared my throat at the plump woman sitting there. I guess she was busy with something, so she was super annoyed when in demanded her attention. "What?" she barked. I stepped back a little. I think she spit in my eye.

"My my... another Cullen, I suppose?" Somehow, I think the woman looked more spiteful now than she had ever before... if that was even possible.

"Cullen...?" I responded, having never heard of this group of people before. The woman had a questioning glare.

"Your gold eyes and pale skin... you look kinda like them." Okay, now she was really freaking me out. From my past, I've known that too much adult attention of this variety was never very good.

"I'm just here for my schedule, thank you very much." I put a hand on my waist and frowned at her. She responded with a simple "fine, fine", and gave it over. My first class of the day was going to be biology, which was one of my favourite subjects (some of the girls think that it's all gross and stuff but everyone says I'm really brave :P). As I headed in to the class, a pale reddish-bronze haired boy caught my attention immediately.

Oh, what an amazing first day.

* * *

**A/N: k guys, wat did u thinnnkkkk~ :)**

**And ya, that dude at the end is eddy! 3 dont worry bella not being ther is actually important...**

**Will we find out about Celeste (or Opal, but she doesnt lik ppl calling her dat)'s mysterious past...? find out next time~~~**


End file.
